


Feigned Innocence

by tsukinowa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bit Rapey, Bottom Itachi, Dominant Sasuke, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, I have no shame, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Pervert Uchiha Sasuke, SasuIta - Freeform, Sasuke has a dirty mouth, Smut, Uchiha Incest, submissive Itachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinowa/pseuds/tsukinowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke hates that his big brother still sees him as an innocent 7 year old. He's 16 already! He's nowhere near as innocent as Itachi thinks. One day he decides to use this to his advantage and asks for some "education" about the birds and the bees...<br/><br/>Surely the fêted genius of the Uchiha clan won't fall for <i>this</i> one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feigned Innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fireball_Fuchsia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireball_Fuchsia/gifts).



> This was requested by Fireball_Fuchsia. Credit for the idea is all hers!

Sasuke had never been interested in sex, or indeed anything sexual, until he accidentally intruded on Itachi “letting off steam” a few months ago. Well, he hadn’t exactly been able to help it…if Itachi had bothered to close his door properly he wouldn’t have been enticed to spy on his brother like a creep in the first place. He had never been able to wipe that image of his elder brother’s flushed face, brows creased in a way which Sasuke couldn’t tell was from pleasure or pain, or the aural memory of the low, sensuous moan that followed. Sasuke had let out a too-loud gasp at the sight, which had of course alerted Itachi to his voyeur’s presence. As a general rule, Uchihas didn’t blush, but he could’ve sworn a faint pink tingue dusted his brother’s cheeks upon seeing Sasuke in the doorway…before the door was shut in his face with an exasperated “A little privacy, Sasuke!” 

Ever since then, Sasuke had begun to have wild dreams about his brother in all sorts of scenarios (this morning he’d had a particularly memorable one involving Itachi and a pair of cat ears, a cat tail and a collar…of course it had ended with Sasuke screwing him senseless), and he’d become curious about sex for the first time. Knowing he couldn’t have Itachi, he wondered if the feelings would get more bearable if he actually tried this sex thing with someone. It couldn’t possibly be Itachi himself who’d awakened this sexual yearning, it was just unfortunate that the first person he’d seen experiencing sexual pleasure had been Itachi. Surely Sasuke would get the same satisfaction whomever he chose. Right?

So Sasuke did try. He found he didn’t have to do a lot; just started acknowledging people when they greeted him instead of blanking them like he usually did. A seductive smirk later and they were putty in his bed. He tried both boys and girls, including that annoying pink-haired girl, and that self-righteous Hyuuga bore. He even considered that blond dolt, Naruto, but in the end decided his pride would never recover. However, no matter who he dragged behind the shed or had extended “training sessions” with, no-one scratched the itch. Meanwhile, his dreams about Itachi were getting more and more vivid and frequent.

That’s when he decided. He _had_ to have Itachi. As his naturally cunning Uchiha brain worked furiously, an infernal idea sprang unexpectedly to the forefront. 

**********************************************************************************

Itachi was diligently finishing a report for an A-rank mission he had just finished when he heard a knock at his door and behind it, his brother’s voice, unusually timid. “Nii-san?”  


“Come in, Sasuke”, he called, curious to know what could have his little brother sounding so tentative. Sasuke entered and looked at him with those big dark puppy eyes that Itachi was always so powerless against. 

“Sorry to disturb you, nii-san. I just needed to ask you…a favour.” Itachi felt his heart lighten. Of course he would do anything for his otouto. Sasuke was 16 now, but Itachi couldn’t help seeing him as the cute little 7-year-old who would chase after him begging for tomatoes and attention. 

“Sasuke, you never need to apologise for disturbing me – well, except – “ He suddenly remembered that very specific incident where Sasuke had disturbed him, specifically that incident where he’d had his hand down his trousers thinking about that time he and Shisui had had forbidden rushed sex in the Hokage’s office. His face turned a very Uchiha-like modest shade of pink that somehow still managed to look dignified.  
“-yeah” he finished. 

Sasuke just continued to gaze up at him innocently as though he couldn’t possibly know what he was referring to. Suspicion flickered across Itachi’s mind. His brother, like himself, had an excellent memory, and it was unlikely he would have washed this particular incident from it. Unless it was just too gross and traumatic for him…the thought upset Itachi for some reason, but he couldn’t figure out why. But then, if Sasuke had found it gross and traumatic, he wouldn’t have hung around so long to see the, erm, grand finale, would he? 

Sasuke continued to watch his brother, waiting for the cogs to pause for a moment. 

Finally, they did. “So, Sasuke, what did you want to ask me?”

Sasuke looked down at his feet and fidgeted before going to sit on Itachi’s immaculately-made bed. “Well, it’s just…I don’t really know how to say this, but…” Sasuke was blushing (incidentally, a very un-Uchiha like shade of pink), his eyes fixed on the floor. 

Itachi was a patient man, but there was only so much teenage angst he could take. He crouched down in front of Sasuke, placing a finger under his chin to tilt his head up so the duck-butt-haired boy was forced to look into his eyes. “Sasuke, you know you can tell me anything, ask me anything. Please, just say it.”

“Well, people at school have been talking…about – things, and I – I don’t really know what they’re talking about, so I feel really awkward and – and…” Itachi was confused, something that didn’t happen very often. Sasuke was top of his class. What could he possibly not get that everyone else in his class did? 

“What sort of things?” he prompted. 

Sasuke blushed even more. This was unheard of. It had to be serious. Itachi couldn’t have been less prepared for what came next.

“S-sex things” mumbled Sasuke. A flush of dread washed over Itachi. Oh God. He wasn’t going to ask him to explain all that to him, was he? Please say no, Itachi silently pleaded. “I – I just wondered if you could… explain it to me”. Another mumble. No such luck. 

Itachi cursed the Gods in his head, before saying in a smooth, reasonable tone of voice which gave away none of his misgivings, “Well, sex is quite a…broad area. You’ll have to narrow it down a bit”. Sasuke now looked ready to explode.

“Everything, Itachi! I don’t know anything about it and I feel like a total idiot! Like, why do people have sex in the first place when they’re not trying to have children?! What’s the point? And I heard someone talking about foreplay, and apparently it’s really important and if you don’t do it before sex it’s frowned upon, but I have no idea what it is and what it’s for and – for God’s sake, nii-san, I don’t even know how to kiss! I’m 16 for god’s sake, I should know this by now!” Sasuke looked like he was about to burst into tears. The ANBU captain in Itachi took over. 

“Calm down Sasuke. There’s no pressure for you to know anything. You don’t “have” to yet. If you’re not experiencing those feelings for anyone, it’s not important for you to know yet. And when you do meet someone you like, those feelings will come naturally and everything else will come naturally too”. 

“That’s the trouble, I do have feelings for someone!” Sasuke blurted out. Huh? Itachi did a mental head-scratch. His unsociable, stand-offish little brother, had feelings for someone? This was new. Itachi was dying to know who she was. However, he gave no indication of this, instead keeping a cool, composed expression. “Oh? Well, what’s stopping you from asking her out and discerning all of this for yourself?”

Sasuke felt a surge of irritation at the way Itachi just assumed it was a girl. Sasuke hated girls, and thought they were useless and annoying. He hadn’t enjoyed anything he had done with that pink-haired sap, Sakura, and had only used her for blowjobs where he could keep her out of his eyeline and pretend she was Itachi. Even then, she hadn’t been that good. 

“Or….him?” Itachi supplied, as if he had just read his mind. Sasuke just hoped he hadn’t read all of it. Anyway, he thought he was doing a good job so far of pretending to be the flustered little idiot his brother obviously thought he was. He started to imagine how Itachi would be at blowjobs…of course amazing, like he was at everything else…he was imagining Itachi sinking to knees before him, licking his lips, when said big brother’s voice cut through his teenage hormone fog. “Sasuke, are you still with us? I asked you why you couldn’t just go and discover all of this with your crush. I doubt he or she could do better than you.”

Sasuke not only had the standard Uchiha cunning and intellect and more, but the fast reflexes. He immediately activated FLI mode (Flustered Little Idiot). “Have you been listening, nii-san? How can I do that, when I don’t even know how to kiss?!” Itachi looked a little taken aback by this, which gratified Sasuke a bit. 

“Right. I see.” Itachi was a bit surprised by the revelation that Sasuke had never kissed anyone. His kid brother was no longer a kid; he always had girls (and the odd boy) trailing hopelessly after him, and although Sasuke’s fanbase was a fair bit smaller than his own (Shisui had jokingly labelled them IA - “Itachi’s Army”, a label which had stuck, much to Itachi’s embarrassment), he would still have no problem persuading one of them to enlighten him on the kissing issue.

A silence followed, during which Itachi was trying to figure out how to dodge this particular bullet. “Sasuke, I think it’s best if you go to Kaa-san about this. She’ll be much better at explaining this sort of thing than I will”. 

Sasuke pulled his best agonised face, worthy of an Oscar. “Itachi, I – I can’t! Kaa-san would just laugh at me and call me cute, and besides, I’d feel too embarrassed to ask her”. 

Itachi looked grim. “Alright, then, what about To-san?” 

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. “Really, nii-san?” 

Itachi’s shoulders slumped. “Ok, fair point”. 

Now for the killing blow. “You’re the only one I feel comfortable with, nii-san.” Puppy dog eyes turned up to max. That did it. Itachi was putty in Sasuke’s hands. He couldn’t bear to see his precious otouto like this, ashamed and distressed. Of course he would help him, in any way he could. What Itachi was yet to learn, however, was that behind those puppy dog eyes there lurked an infernal mind that could almost rival his own in terms of scheming.  
   
**Lesson 1: The Basics**

“So, what do you want to know first?” Itachi was sat in his desk chair, legs and hands rigidly clasped together. He looks like a schoolteacher, Sasuke snickered to himself. Or a nun. Bad thoughts about Itachi in a selection of sexy schoolteacher and nun outfits invaded his perverted 16-year-old brain. Sasuke sat demurely on the edge of Itachi’s bed, prepared to act the part of confused clueless idiot to perfection. For the moment, anyway. “Can you, erm, just start from the beginning?” he asked.

Itachi looked confused, and then slightly alarmed. “Wait, you do know about – about…”

“-Yes, Itachi?” Sasuke snapped.

“-Well, about how babies are made, and…where the…parts – go…” 

Sasuke gaped at him in horror. “I didn’t say I was beyond help!”

“Alright, calm down. You didn’t exactly give me a clear base to start from”, Itachi chided.

Sasuke decided to keep him sweet. “Look – I’m not a complete dolt, I know that much…I just don’t get…why people choose to do it if they’re not planning on having a child? It just makes no sense…”

Itachi considered this for a moment while pointedly looking off to the side of Sasuke’s head. “Sasuke, sex is something…a lot of people find – fun…” Sasuke could clearly see that the topic was making his brother uncomfortable, and he wondered why. 

“Do you?” He questioned his brother, black eyes boring into his brother’s dark grey ones. Itachi chose to look at his forehead after a second. “Uh, well most people find it fun, Sasuke,” he dodged. “That’s not what I asked, nii-san”. Sasuke wasn’t letting him off the hook. 

Itachi mentally cursed again. He was doing that a lot lately, ever since Sasuke had come to him about this. Could this be going any more awkwardly? Uchiha Itachi, the legendary prodigy of the Uchiha clan, able to evade anything…except sex questions from his little brother. You couldn’t make it up.  
“Sasuke, this isn’t about me.” Moving swiftly on….”But sex can create a lot of pleasurable sensations, when you’re with someone you like who knows what they’re – who knows your body well, and…knows the pleasurable places to touch”. Itachi was squirming in his seat, avoiding eye contact. If sex was half as much fun as winding Itachi up, Sasuke would be doing it all the time. 

“But, how are you supposed to know where these pleasurable spots are?” Check. 

Itachi hesitated. Perfect white teeth gnawed at his bottom lip, which Sasuke found adorable. Adorably sexy. “By exploring their body and finding out which places elicit a good reaction from them” he finished. Sasuke nodded slowly, as if absorbing this valuable nugget of information. A thought occurred to him which made his brow furrow. “How are you supposed to know what a good reaction is, though?”

More bum-shifting and lip chewing. God, Itachi thought, hadn’t this kid ever watched any pornos? Then again, that was being a tad hypocritical since he had never watched any either. Well, he had watched one, just to see if it was worth it, and it wasn’t. Itachi had found it crude, tasteless and obvious to the point of caricature. Right now, he felt incredibly awkward. What he would’ve given to be summoned suddenly to one of his father’s officious, deadly-dull clan meetings. But he had to be there for Sasuke, who was dependent on him for so much right now. 

“It’s pretty obvious…” he trailed off. God, he didn’t know how to explain this. Ask him to explain the most complex differential calculus and he was golden. Ask him to explain this, and he sucked.

Sasuke realised he would have to have a lot of patience. “Really? Like how?” he prodded.

“Well, body language…physiological signs…fast breathing, increased heart rate, that sort of thing…”

“And…?” prompted Sasuke. 

“Err, well, the sounds they make…”

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. 

Itachi looked tortured. “Sighs, gasps, moans” he finished. 

Sasuke was having the time of his life. He couldn’t fail to notice the faint rosy tinge that was now dusting his flawless older brother’s cheeks. He couldn’t wait to make him sigh, gasp and moan later on. Now was the time to begin checkmate. “Ah, I see…Itachi, can we try something?” 

Itachi eyed him warily. Oh no, that look. ”No Sasuke…don’t give me that look…you can’t ask that of me!” he exclaimed. 

“What?” Sasuke asked guilelessly. “I haven’t even said it yet!...I need some practice – you know, at this…so I need to try getting those sounds out of you, nii-san”. Sasuke dipped his head coyly and looked up at Itachi from under his eyelashes. 

Itachi felt as though he was having an aneurysm. If he’d had a mouthful of something it would’ve been all over Sasuke by now. “Sasuke!” he spluttered. “I really think that you should find someone else to practice this with…I’m sure there are queues of girls and boys who would be willing to help you out”. He tried to smile at Sasuke and ruffle his hair, looking to break up some of the awkward tension that seemed to have sprung up between them, but to his astonishment Sasuke grabbed his hand, dipped his head and brushed his lips ever so lightly across the delicate skin of Itachi’s inner wrist. 

Itachi did not consider himself the type of person who yelped, but he very nearly yelped. Instead however, he pulled his hand back as if scalded, surveying Sasuke with confusion. There was something about that…whatever it was…which was very definitely sensual, with no trace of innocence. He narrowed his eyes. Why was his heart racing? Adrenaline due to the unfamiliarity of the situation. Rationality saved the day. 

Sasuke closed the distance between them like a hot knife through butter. “But I don’t want them, Itachi” he said, looking up at him through hooded eyes. He was so close now that he was almost grazing Itachi’s chest. “Oh, it seems I’m doing well already”, he said pointedly. “Got a racing heart out of you”. 

There was something in the way Sasuke was surveying him which made Itachi feel like prey, which was definitely something he had never felt before. It was…a weird feeling, which awoke butterflies in his stomach. 

“Nii-san, I wonder where else I can touch you?” This said whilst pinning Itachi under a direct, burning stare. No-one had ever looked at him like that before either, not even Shisui. All of a sudden the air around them had changed, had become tense, electrified. The charade of innocence from a few moments ago was lost.

“Look, Sasuke, I really don’t think I’m the best person to – “ He caught his breath as Sasuke trailed the tips of his fingers along the sensitive skin under his earlobe, down his neck, across his collarbones…no-one had ever touched him like that before either; a curious touch, full of whispered promises. He felt his skin grow hot under his little brother’s fingers. God, this was so wrong…But how could something this wrong feel so right? Itachi thought desperately. 

Unbeknownst to his brother, Sasuke was no novice, and knew exactly the effect he was having on his elder brother; he loved it, gloried in the knowledge that he could make his older brother, the gifted, flawless Uchiha Itachi, blush and quiver like a virginal genin. Sasuke’s keen eyes picked up Itachi’s every minute reaction; the flutter of eyelids, the slight parting of his lips in surprise as Sasuke’s fingers trailed lower, grazed ever more sensitive skin…then strong fingers caught Sasuke’s wrist, and stopped his travels. 

“Sasuke…stop”. Itachi meant the command to come out strongly, firmly, but instead it was a mere breathy whisper. He cursed his vocal cords. Sasuke couldn’t know just how much he had begun to affect him, couldn’t know just how close Itachi had been to letting him continue…

Sasuke, of course, didn’t want to stop. “What is it, Itachi?” he asked, putting on his most innocent tone. “Was I not good enough?” He snickered to himself internally. Oh, I know I was good enough for you, brother.

Mortified, slightly aroused but not wanting to hurt his brother’s feelings, Itachi was quick to reassure him. “No, Sasuke, it wasn’t anything you did, it’s just – I’m very busy, and I really have a lot to be getting on with”. Like your hand down your trousers again, Sasuke thought. “Forgive me, Sasuke. Another time, ok?” Sasuke sighed and then gave a dejected slump of the shoulders that was not entirely feigned. He’d hoped to have ripped off his brother’s clothes by now at the very least, but guessed Itachi needed a bit longer to warm up. Dejected, he slunk back to his room. 

**********************************************************************************

Itachi slumped on to his bed once Sasuke left, and buried his face in his hands in a rare moment of frustration. This was not good. Why hadn’t he told Sasuke he couldn’t do this with him again? What on earth possessed him to offer the possibility of another ‘session’ with Sasuke? Your boner, that’s what, a cruel but honest voice in his brain told him, and he flushed scarlet as he realised it was true, that he couldn’t deny it anymore. He had gradually realised that Sasuke was no longer a kid; had watched him grow from a cute little boy into a strong, handsome chunin, and, now recently, jonin. That’s why he had had to usher Sasuke out of his room like that – it had all been getting too much; at any moment Sasuke would’ve seen or felt proof of his arousal and would’ve been sickened or worse, amused. No – there simply could not be any more of these little ‘educuational’ sessions. He would have to be firmer with Sasuke next time and refer him to their mother instead.

Sasuke, however, had no intention of being referred to anyone. He knew perfectly well the effect he was having on his delicious, innocent older brother, and was planning on getting much more out of him…or rather, into him. 

Itachi meanwhile had been left with a rather large problem, and no amount of thinking about the old lady across the way, or that creepy snake dude who was always perving on him, was going to rid him of it. There was no other option…laying down on his bed, Itachi slipped his hand under the waistband of his casual trousers and got to work whilst thinking of stereotypically sexy things, such as the pretty girl who worked at the dumpling restaurant and other stuff he was supposed to think of, like tits and pussy. When that failed, he started thinking of Shisui, but even that failed to get him going for a change. His hand was working with greater urgency now, but a growing sense of frustration was eating away at him, and with a groan of frustration he realised who he’d have to think about if he wanted to get off any time tonight. 

As if sensing the permission just given, his mind projected a particularly tantalising image of Sasuke, stalking closer to him predatorily, with a hungry glint in his eyes…ripping his clothes off, pinning him against the wall and savaging him with his hands, lips, teeth…unbuttoning Itachi’s trousers, touching him there, and there! Sasuke eliciting those sighs, moans and gasps from him in a very skilled manner indeed…his hand worked furiously now and Itachi was in a state on his bed, bucking into his hands flushed and sweaty; strands of hair that had come loose from his ponytail lay in disarray on his pillow.

Sasuke, who was watching from the tiny crack in Itachi’s doorway (must’ve been too flustered to close it properly when he booted me out, he thought cockily), had never seen such an erotic sight, and was rock hard himself. It took all of his self-control not to barge in and take him right then and there. So he does want it, he smirked to himself. He watched, mesmerised, as Itachi’s mouth fell open in ecstasy, back arched, head jammed into the pillow as he came, shuddering and mouthing someone’s name…his. if Sasuke wasn’t mistaken, his older brother had just mouthed his name while cumming all over himself. And Sasuke was rarely mistaken. 

They were due to have a training session together the next morning, but Itachi didn’t show and Sasuke was informed by their father that Itachi had a migraine. Coward, Sasuke thought contemptuously. Well, there’s one way to get rid of a migraine…it just involves my fat cock in your sweet little arsehole, nii-san, he thought malevolently. He loved his brother more than anything, anyone, but his horniness and sexual frustration was bringing out his selfish, sadistic side. When he finally got inside of Itachi, he’d fuck him so hard he’d need a wheelchair. 

Itachi did genuinely have a headache, but it wasn’t quite the monstrous aura-inducing pain he’d relayed to Fugaku. He laid on his bed, long legs crossed over each other, cushioning his head with his hands, thinking. He didn’t know how he was going to face Sasuke after his thoughts about him last night. Itachi was not a cowardly man, but this was a whole new level of discomfort. How could he look his baby brother in the eye again after having fantasised about being taken by him in every way possible. It was true; what got Itachi off more than anything was the thought of being dominated and held at the mercy of his little brother’s perverted desires. He didn’t understand why this was, but thought it must be because of some deep, dark sickness within him, and that he needed to be punished for it, which only reinforced his desires. Who better to do that than the object of his sick desires, his brain told him.

**Lesson 2: Stepping it up a bit**

Sasuke didn’t bother knocking. He just strode in, bold as you like, which took Itachi off-guard. His little brother, although obnoxious to everyone else, was usually sweet and polite to him. “Sasuke…a little warning would be nice next time”, he chided gently.  
He was taken further off guard by the response.

“Why, got something to hide?” Sasuke shot back impudently, something Itachi wasn’t going to let slide. 

“It’s not like you to be this rude, Sasuke. If you want something from me, I suggest a more tactful entry”.

Sasuke’s filthy mind ran amok with this, and he smirked evilly. “Oh, there’ll be nothing tactful about my entry, aniki”, he murmured, and continued barging his way into his brother’s spotless room.

“-Sorry?” Itachi’s eyes widened at this statement. 

Sasuke stopped until he was about a foot away from Itachi, who was sitting at his desk in his office chair, swivelled around to face the intruder. In the position they were in now Itachi had no choice but to look up at Sasuke. Sasuke slowly, ominously bent over and placed both of his hands on the desk either side of Itachi, so that their noses were almost touching. Itachi did not miss the lustful sweep his brother’s eyes made over his lips, before meeting his eyes. The look made something stir in his groin, and his eyelashes fluttered as his broke Sasuke’s gaze momentarily. Before he did so, he saw a dark hint of something he couldn’t quite place, which unsettled him. This proximity was too much for both of them. Itachi’s breath caught in his throat as Sasuke put his lips against his ear. “We haven’t finished something, and I think you know what it is”, he murmured lowly. 

This sent a shiver of heat straight through Itachi, and his lips parted in surprise at the predatory tone of his little brother. “Sasuke, I’m really not feeling well right now. Didn’t To-san tell you – “

“You’re a liar, Itachi”. Sasuke traced a long, elegant finger along Itachi’s neck, his thumb grazing circles over his Adam’s apple. Itachi gulped, and Sasuke’s thumb bobbed up and down with the motion. Itachi saw how Sasuke’s eyes, now hooded with desire, swept over him, kept lingering unsettlingly on his lips. “You forget I know you better than anyone else”, he whispered. “And I know that you’re not unwell. I know that you’re sitting here, wishing you could tell me to go away, but that you don’t want to, because you’re just as excited about this as I am”.

Itachi’s breathing was shallow and quick. He was fighting a rising panic as he felt his excitement travel down to his crotch and begin to build. He knew every word Sasuke said was true. How could an innocent boy like Sasuke be so perceptive in this manner?

“So, Itachi”. Each syllable of his name was drawn out mockingly. “As I recall, you were going to teach me how to kiss…” Itachi, with iron self-control, refused to get any more flustered. “I cannot recall agreeing to that Sasuke” he stated calmly. However, he forgot that he was playing with his best apprentice mind-fucker. 

Sasuke withdrew completely, and sat on the bed with his eyes downcast, his hands in his lap. “But nii-san, how am I going to cope if Sakura tries to kiss me on our date next week?” 

Itachi was astonished, both at Sasuke’s sudden withdrawal and this revelation of a date. His baby brother. On a date. With Sakura Haruno no less, that annoying pink-haired kunoichi who he’d thought Sasuke found unbearable. Itachi wasn’t the type to let his mouth fall open in astonishment, but at that moment it was a close call. “Wow otouto, you got a date? Congratulations”, he said beaming. Sasuke just remained with his head cast towards the floor. “What’s wrong, Sasuke?” he asked, concerned. “Usually boys are happy when they’ve got a date…” he said teasingly, trying to lighten the sombre mood of the room. Sasuke, little ray of sunshine that he was however, wasn’t having any of it. 

“Apart from the fact that I’m going to look like a total dickhead when she tries to kiss me, yeah, it’s going to be great” he finished caustically. 

Itachi sighed. This wasn’t going to be easy for him. “Look, everyone worries about that sort of thing at first. The truth is, it will come naturally to you, it really will.” Sasuke glared at him, a glare that could rival his own and then some. “Ok, well why can’t you just find a random girl or guy to practise on before your date? That way, you get to practise without being too invested in the outcome”. Cue another poisonous, soul-shrivelling glare. 

“Oh what, and risk them spreading rumours about it afterwards, telling everyone what a shit kisser I am? So that, not only would Sakura think I’m a cheating scumbag, but also a cheating scumbag shit kisser?” 

Well…when you put it like that, it didn’t sound so great after all. He had to admit, it wasn’t one of his best ideas; but hey, he’d been desperate. 

“Besides,” Sasuke continued. “I want to learn from someone who knows what he’s doing. I want to learn from the best. And no-one is better than you at anything, nii-san”. Eyelashes fluttering. 

Ah shit. He hated to admit it, but he had him there. “Well, that’s not necessarily true. What about Shisui? He’s better than me at most things”. 

Sasuke glowered. “As if! He’d laugh at me so hard he’d crack a rib! Can you imagine?!” Hmm. He had him there too. Shit shit shit. He was rapidly sinking into a hole he couldn’t escape from. This never happened to him. What was going on?! He sighed in resignation. Sasuke congratulated himself, as Itachi got up from his chair and sat down next to him on the bed. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this. 

“Ok, Sasuke.” He exhaled heavily. “This is kind of hard to teach, because there are many different styles of kissing and different people like different styles at different times.” 

When Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, he continued with a sigh: “Well, for example, you can have soft, gentle, light kisses, or more aggressive, passionate kisses. It’s hard to explain -” Itachi broke off, embarrassed. Sasuke nodded slowly. 

“I see. So it sounds to me like the kind of thing that’s best learnt practically, not theoretically, is that right?” Itachi gulped. Oh Christ. As if he hadn’t seen this coming. 

“Uh…perhaps”, he acquiesced, sounding kind of dim and not at all like himself.

Sasuke had backed Itachi into checkmate.

 

**Lesson 3: Preparation**

Itachi had found himself having many novel experiences that day. Being molested by his younger brother, enjoying being molested by his younger brother, and now being backed into a metaphorical corner by said younger brother were just a few. 

Sasuke sat knee-to-knee next to him on his bed, leaning into Itachi expectantly. “Can you kiss me?” At the look of panic on Itachi’s face, Sasuke hastily added: “You know, just to show me how it’s done.” Itachi looked as though he was trying to stop himself from having a heart attack. “Please, nii-san! Just to give me some idea! I don’t want to look like an idiot!” The begging worked. Sasuke was turned towards Itachi fully now, his right leg folded up on the bed, eyes on Itachi , pleading with him. 

Reluctantly, Itachi turned to him, and brought one hand up to gently cup Sasuke’s chin. Looking into Sasuke’s eyes, he saw nervousness and…excitement? Bringing his lips to his little brother’s, he ever so gently, ever so slowly kissed with lips parted ever so slightly, gently moving them against Sasuke’s. Sasuke immediately began to respond, moving his lips against Itachi’s in near perfect synchronicity. To Itachi’s despair, it felt really good. So much so that he almost forgot who he was kissing. Drawing in a sharp intake of breath, he withdrew suddenly from Sasuke. 

“That…was the idea, Sasuke”, he panted. “You’re obviously a fast learner.” 

Sasuke smirked at the praise. Oh, you have no idea, nii-san. “That seems easy enough” he said. “But, if that’s it, where do tongues come in?” Itachi choked on his own spit. Raising both eyebrows in disbelief as if to dare him to say it, Itachi gazed at his brother in horror. “Sasuke, I – “

“But nii-san, everyone at school is always talking about French kissing, and I have no idea what they’re talking about!” Itachi sighed and grabbed the back of Sasuke’s neck, pulling him towards him and crushing his lips against his brother’s mouth, which was open in surprise. He was, quite frankly, fed up with all of this, and figured the sooner he got this over with, the sooner Sasuke could leave and he could get himself off and finally relieve this horrible frustration he’d been feeling ever since Sasuke had barged his way into his room. He felt Sasuke moan into his mouth and that made a shudder of arousal spike within him. He flicked Sasuke’s bottom lip with his tongue and demanded entry, which Sasuke granted. Itachi used his tongue to aggressively explore Sasuke’s mouth, tongue wrapping around his younger brother’s and dominating it, his frustration heightening his assault. After another second he pulled away abruptly, leaving them both with pink, pouty lips. “Happy now?” he asked, the question coming out snappier than he intended. 

Sasuke looked flushed and breathless. “Yes, thank you…nii-san…I think I get the gist, but…I want to have a go on you now…” You what? Itachi thought in disbelief. 

Sasuke must’ve read the look on his face. “Well, I have to consolidate my lessons, don’t I?” said Sasuke innocently. “Close your eyes, aniki” he ordered, his tone suddenly darker and more commanding. Reluctantly, Itachi did as instructed. What’s the worst that can happen, he thought naively. What, I get too into it and we end up passionately fucking on my bed? That wouldn’t be so bad, said a cocky voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like Sasuke. Whatever. Just let him do what he wants and then we can both get some peace. 

He sensed Sasuke shuffle closer to him, so that their knees were touching. He felt a hand under his chin, exactly like he had done to Sasuke, only this time Sasuke ran a surprisingly tender thumb over Itachi’s lips. What is it with him and my lips? Itachi thought. The unexpectedness of the sensation heightened the sensitivity, and Itachi gave a subtle intake of breath, but not so subtle that Sasuke didn’t notice it. He then brought his lips up against Itachi’s parted ones and began kissing him, applying gentle rhythmic pressure. Itachi responded in turn, and Sasuke’s hand moved to graze and cup the sensitive skin around Itachi’s neck and earlobe. He felt Itachi shudder under him. Ah, so he likes that place. Building on this, Sasuke trickled the tips of his fingers down the side of Itach’s neck, and Itachi gave a little muffled moan which made Sasuke instantaneously hard. He was going to make his delicious aniki utter many more moans like that one during the course of tonight. 

Sensing Itachi’s kisses becoming needier, Sasuke became more aggressive and invaded his brother’s mouth with his tongue, plundering for all he was worth while he gripped the base of Itachi’s ponytail and pulled. Itachi let out a gasp of surprise and a whimper from his throat. Ah, so he likes a little pain, does he? Interesting, Sasuke thought to himself. Suddenly he felt Itachi try to pull away from him. 

“Sasuke – I think we can leave it there – you’ve obviously got the hang of – ah!” Itachi was cut off by Sasuke yanking his silky ponytail back again fiercely and sinking his teeth into the flawless sensitive skin of his neck. Itachi moaned for the second time that evening, a deep, full-bodied sound ripped from his throat, and his fingers scrabbled at Sasuke’s forearms. It drove Sasuke crazy to hear his dignified, elegant big brother coming undone, knowing it was become of him. He worked his lips and teeth deftly down Itachi’s neck, kissing, biting and sucking, forgetting he was supposed to be playing the role of sexual novice. 

Itachi was helpless. His little brother had accidentally discovered his weak spot. His neck was such a sensitive spot and it drove him wild to have it caressed, kissed, and now…bitten. Where had Sasuke picked that up? For a teenage boy supposedly clueless in love, his little brother was doing a damn good job of driving him crazy. Any suspicion he had, however, was driven out by Sasuke scraping his teeth down Itachi’s throat, his hand still tugging at the roots of his hair, controlling him, dominating him. 

“Sasuke…” he said his brother’s name in an attempt to stop him from going any further, to bring them both to their senses, but was horrified at how it came out – like a breathless, wanton moan. 

Hearing Itachi moan his name so desperately was doing no favours for Sasuke’s rock hard problem. He was going to have to take him soon, then he’d make him scream his name…Dipping his hands under Itachi’s t-shirt, he ran his fingers lightly down Itachi’s smooth, muscular chest, providing a gentle contrast to the harsh work of his teeth and lips on Itachi’s tender skin. When he reached his nipples, he flicked a thumbnail back and forth over one, which earnt a gasp and a “Sasuke!”, this time exclaimed with breathless urgency. “Sasuke, stop – this has gone…too far!”

Sasuke however paid no attention, and carried on exploring under Itachi’s t-shirt. Itachi clawed at his brother’s biceps (a part of him, the small part that wasn’t being driven crazy by being molested by his own little brother, marvelled at how muscular Sasuke had become in such a short time) and implored him to stop…even though he didn’t really want him to. It would’ve made him feel sick to admit that, if he wasn’t currently so turned on. He knew his stubborn little brother wouldn’t stop though…wouldn’t stop until he’d made him lose all control. 

“Silly aniki…you don’t really want me to stop, do you?” Sasuke purred dangerously. “Besides, we haven’t even got to the preparatory stage yet…” Itachi’s eyes widened. What was he talking about? Surely not…?

He was still harbouring doubts over Sasuke’s guilt/innocence, until he felt a hand dip below the waistband of his trousers, felt a finger circle around that forbidden place…then all doubt was dispelled. He realised, with equal parts horror and indignation, that he’d been tricked. “Sasuke…you lied…you tricked me – ah!” He was broken off by a hand on his aching cock, bringing it to life with the skill of someone who’d done this many times before. A flush of desire swept through him and he bucked into Sasuke’s hand, hearing him chuckle. “Needy little slut, aren’t you, Itachi?” 

Itachi opened his mouth to reprimand him for being disrespectful, but instead found himself silenced by Sasuke’s mouth upon his once more. Sasuke began to kiss him expertly again, all the better to distract Itachi from the fact that he was undressing him and from the small bottle of lube he was flipping open with his thumbnail. It was Itachi’s own bottle; Sasuke had discovered it whilst snooping around his brother’s room for a school book. Sasuke had become so turned on at the thought of his brother lubing himself up and fucking his tight little asshole with his fingers that he had had no choice but to get himself off on Itachi’s bed, all the while imagining himself fucking his big brother into his own bedsheets. And now he was about to make that a reality. 

“Itachi…will you let me practise stretching your tight little asshole?” Sasuke purred lewdly into his ear. Itachi gave a startled little shriek. “Sasuke what do you think you’re – ah-aa!” He was reduced to letting his mouth fall open in a silent “o” as Sasuke began to insert one slick finger inside him. Sasuke snickered. “I’ll take that as a yes”. He began to move his finger rhythmically inside his brother, slowly finger-fucking him. Itachi hadn’t been touched like this by anyone for quite some time, and it felt strange to him at first, before Sasuke’s finger began to fuck him slowly; then he remembered how good it felt, how it used to drive him incoherent. Itachi’s face was flushed and he began to pant as Sasuke picked up the pace. Sasuke smirked. 

“Why, if you’re like this now, what are you going to be like when you have my hard cock inside you?” Itachi’s breath caught at this. Sasuke, his otouto, was planning to fuck him. He was going to be fucked by his own brother. No, it couldn’t come to this. 

“No, Sasuke…Sasuke stop!” he gasped. “This is wrong…” his head fell back in pleasure again as Sasuke didn’t let up his finger fucking through Itachi’s words. Indeed, his plan was to play with his brother’s ass until Itachi forget how to form words. It seemed to be going his way so far. As Itachi began to protest again, Sasuke curled a finger inside and brushed against his sweet spot, so that Itachi cried out in pleasure and was forced to completely abandon his line of speech.

On the one hand it was hot hearing his brother’s protestations, knowing he had him at the mercy of his fingers, but on the other it was going to get tiresome pretty quickly and Sasuke might just shut him up with something bigger. 

“Don’t pretend you want me to stop, big brother. We both know you don’t want that…not until I’ve fucked you senseless…” he murmured into Itachi’s ear, brushing his silky hair aside. To hear Sasuke voice his intentions in such a dirty way drove Itachi crazy with lust. Sasuke began to make scissoring movements with his finger now, and then added a second. Itachi hissed in discomfort. “It’s so hot seeing your beautiful face tighten in pain as I stretch you further”, he whispered sinfully, his lips against his ear. “Don’t worry aniki, you’ll get used to it soon enough. Well, you’ll have to, or else…God knows how you’ll be able to take my thick cock.” Itachi let out a strangled groan as Sasuke began to fuck him harshly with both fingers. “Then again, I’m beginning to think you like the rough treatment”, he said, feral desire in his voice. With one hand he held Itachi’s neck, applying pressure across his smooth throat as he fucked and stretched him with his other. Itachi was incoherent, still trying to protest but each time cutting himself off with a moan or gasp as Sasuke gave a particularly vicious thrust. 

Sasuke thought his brother was having far too much fun now; he was obviously ready for more. He shoved his tongue forcefully into Itachi’s mouth, biting his bottom lip gently as he prepared his cock with the small bottle of lube. Drawing back, he whispered again against Itachi’s hair (he noticed his aniki seemed to like that).  
“Are you ready, aniki? You’d better be, because I’m going to fuck you until you pass out”. Itachi looked up at him through those thick, fluttering eyelashes of his which had always driven Sasuke crazy. They were in total contrast to his badass-ness; thicker and more luscious than most women’s. They made him look so submissive, damnit. Especially right now. Sasuke longed to see them flutter shut in ecstasy as he dominated him with his cock. Right now though he looked as if he was going to pass out anyway, fucking or no fucking. 

“Sas…uke?” he gasped brokenly. “This…was all a trick?” Sasuke almost felt guilty at deceiving his older brother then, so angelic did he look. He kissed him softly, placing small kisses along his nose, cheekbones, over his eyelids; unusually tender for him, and contradictory to his words just a few seconds ago. Itachi was unsettled. 

“Yes, aniki. I’ve wanted you for so long now…you’ve no idea…this was the only way”, Sasuke whispered soothingly as he continued his light kisses. A final chaste kiss placed upon Itach’s parted lips, before his fingers were removed. Those eyelashes fluttered again at the loss, and Sasuke did not miss the subtle bucking of his hips as Sasuke withdrew his digits. “Oh, don’t worry, aniki…you won’t be empty for long”, he promised. He wanted to see his dear brother’s face as he ravished him, wanted to glimpse all the minute reactions on that beautiful face as he was fucked hard. He wanted Itachi under him, wanted him to be suffocated under the weight of his dominance. 

He grabbed Itachi’s fine silky hair and threw him down onto the bed, immediately covering him with his body. Lifting Itachi’s legs up, he hoisted them over his shoulders. He marvelled at how beautiful Itachi looked at that moment, silky hair splayed across his pillow, cheeks flushed, lips rosy and parted, panting for him, those long eyelashes fluttering. “Oh brother, I’m going to show you what I really know.” Positioning himself at Itachi’s hole, he slowly entered, making Itachi exhale harshly and wriggle against him. Placing a hand on his chest to keep him still, Sasuke pushed forward, sheathing himself in him fully. Itachi gasped and clutched at Sasuke’s muscular forearms as he cried out his name. 

“Sasuke! Please...stop…”

Sasuke shushed him softly. “Ssh Itachi. You and I both know that’s not what you want…that you want to feel me balls-deep inside your pretty little ass, pounding you until you scream.... I’m being merciful by letting you adjust…take advantage of it while it lasts”. 

Itachi didn’t have time to query whether he meant the sensation or Sasuke’s mercy, as Sasuke withdrew until he was just tip-in, then drove in with all his force. Itachi screamed out, but Sasuke repeated his movement, fucking him slowly, leisurely, but hard, until Itachi was a quivering mess. “You’re loving this, aren’t you nii-san…am I hitting your special spot yet?” Itachi could only moan in response as he was mercilessly fucked into the bed. “That’s right, Itachi, moan for me…God you sound like a fucking slut”.

Being talked to like this was sparking a lust, a need within Itachi that he had not known he had. Usually, everyone, including Sasuke himself (most of the time), talked to him with such respect; after all, he was, as well as Shisui, one of the prodigies of the Uchiha clan. So to hear himself being defiled, degraded by his little brother like this was so wrong…but then why did it excite him so much? He just hoped Sasuke wouldn’t figure it out, or else he’d totally lose control. 

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke was quite bright. And it had not escaped his notice how flustered Itachi had become whenever he had whispered something filthy in his ear, or how Itachi’s panting sped up when Sasuke said the “s” word – “slut”. 

So Sasuke naturally decided to see how much further he could take it. Leaning over Itachi so that his lips brushed his neck, Sasuke paused in his thrusting for a moment, whispering in his elder brother’s ear. “I think I’ve figured out your secret, Itachi”. A single thrust of the hips, a corresponding moan. “You love dirty talk, don’t you?” Sasuke leant back a bit so that he could observe the particular shade of crimson Itachi’s cheek’s turned. Oh yes, he did. “Especially when I describe to you just how thoroughly I’m going to wreck that little hole of yours, and how you’re such a naughty little slut for taking it like you are…panting, breathless, laid right open for me like a sex toy for me to take advantage of…for me to use, abuse…” During this little speech, Itachi’s fingernails had been dragging painfully down Sasuke’s back, but it was worth it…worth it to know how crazy he was making him. He felt Itachi’s excitement grow, felt his heart quicken and his hips buck upwards to receive more of his little brother’s cock.

Itachi was rapidly losing it. He needed to feel more of Sasuke, now. He bucked upwards to try and force Sasuke deeper inside of him, as with every thrust that hit his prostate, an indescribable wave of pleasure washed over him. “I knew it-“ Sasuke gasped breathlessly. Seeing his brother lose it was having the same effect on him. He grabbed Itachi’s hair with one hand and yanked back, exposing his brother’s marked throat and dragging his teeth down the tender skin as he picked up the pace, fucking his elder brother with long and brutal thrusts. He heard his brother cry his name. 

“Say it Itachi…beg me for it…beg me to fuck you harder…beg me to make you cum with me inside you”. Sasuke looked down at his elder brother's face, radiant with sweat and contorted in pleasure. 

“Agh…Sasuke…it’s - too much - I can’t – can’t take it like this!” Itachi moaned brokenly. 

“You will take it like this, aniki…you will take my cock in whichever way I make you…” Sasuke panted as he continued to drive in and out of Itachi. At this, Itachi arched up and convulsed, shuddering. Sasuke felt his rectal muscles clamp down around his cock, and he kept fucking, kept pounding Itachi into the mattress until Sasuke came as well, filling his brother with hot cum. He thought he was never going to stop, and continued filling Itachi even after his beautiful abused elder brother had lost consciousness.

When he finally pulled out, he nestled next to his unconscious, fucked-out elder brother and tenderly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. As he closed his eyes, he too fell into blackness.

He awoke to find his arms empty; Itachi gone. He sat up in a panic. Had he been too rough with him? Images of Itachi bleeding out on the shower floor flashed through his frantic mind. Just as he was pulling his clothes back on in a hurry, Itachi entered the room, walking in dressed in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Sasuke did not fail to notice how gingerly he moved. Itachi did not look at him. Sasuke’s relief at his brother not being dead turned to worry again. Did he hate him? “Nii-san…are you ok?” he asked. 

Itachi just dropped his towel and started drying himself off. 

“So after ‘dirty slut’ it’s back to ‘nii-san’, is it?” Itachi murmured. Sasuke didn’t know how to respond to that, couldn’t tell whether he was being sardonic or genuinely bitter. Furthermore, he was more than a little bit distracted by the glorious sight of Itachi naked. Sure, he had just seen him naked in bed, but that was when he was underneath him, being pounded. That was not the full view. Itachi standing in nothing but his birthday suit looking like some mythical God was another matter entirely. Sasuke’s gawping had not escaped Itachi’s notice.

“Foolish otouto…you just brutally ravaged me and yet you’re surprised at the sight of my nakedness?” Itachi remarked, gazing disinterestedly out of the window. Sasuke shut his mouth, not realising he had had it open like some slack-jawed yokel. 

“No, not surprised nii-san. Just in awe,” he replied honestly, drinking in every inch of his brother’s beauty. His eyes scanned the bruises and bitemarks from his rough treatment and he began to get hard again. Itachi still hadn’t looked at him, however. “Itachi…you’re not mad at me, are you? For- for tricking you?” Sasuke asked worriedly. 

“No, Sasuke, not mad”. Sasuke breathed out a sigh of relief. Itachi turned his gaze towards him, met his eyes. 

“You forget, little brother…I can see through your genjutsu”.

Sasuke’s mouth fell open. He may have been the apprentice mind-fucker, but Itachi was the master. 

“Why do you think I always left the door open?”


End file.
